Snapshots Of A Dream
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: You think I can make one hundred Monsuno-related drabbles with lots of different themes? You're on. With some aid of Tumblr, I'm going to make that happen. Just be prepared for lots of randomness, craziness, all pairings and all sorts of occurrences. Don't tell me that I didn't warn ya.
1. Drabble 1

**A/N: I was reading several of drabbles by a favourite author of mine and I thought; why not do one of my own? owo I'll try to come up with a hundred themes and stuff to my drabbles :3 Some will be about Monsuno in general and some about the Role-Playing group a few of us are having at Tumblr xD Hope you'll like them.**

* * *

**Theme: Responsibility**

**Title: Parents**

**Rating: K+**

…

"Something's wrong with Whipper."

Bren looked up from doing the last updates on the CoreTablet needed for making it function properly. "What'd make you say that?"

"She's not acting like herself."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just do."

"This statement lacks real meaning, Jin. You're acting paranoid."

Jinja huffed in annoyance. "Female intuition can't simply be explained by science, Bren. It's a part of a woman and can only be understood by them."

"So, tell me again, why you're telling me this instead of Monsuno-expert Beyal?"

"Because Whipper's sick, he's away with Dax and Chase, and you're going to help me because I say so!"

"Fine," the geek sighed and put his tablet aside. "Launch her out and let's have a look."

The brunette did so and soon the lizard Monsuno was out for the world to see. It instantly curled around itself and its long tail wrapped around its body to provide warmth, while the head sleepily rested on its arms.

"She's so sleepy all the time. It's not normal," the brunette crossed her arms. "Even you should be able to see that."

Bren decided to ignore that and gave the Monsuno in front of him all of his attention instead. He approached her cautiously and went to study her appearance and features to determine how sick she truly was. She didn't look that affected, though, her breathing pattern was a little off and her eyelids were heavy. He slowly walked past her and noticed something that made him gasp in utter surprise.

"Something was wrong, right?" Jinja asked with new worry. "What is it?"

"W-Whipper…she's…"

The brunette rushed so fast to where the geek was standing that she nearly collided with him when she stopped up. The Controller was gazing with wide blue eyes at her lizard Monsuno's abdomen that had bulged out more than ever and that's when realization hit her hard.

"Whipper's pregrant."

The brunette was utterly speechless and remained completely frozen seconds after those words had been spoken by her brown-haired friend. Her now fertile Monsuno gazed at her in wonder and concern while the Controller herself struggled to breathe. Then, she unexpectedly fell down on the ground, bottom first as her weak knees couldn't support her and buckled down due to her weight.

Her little girl was pregnant. For some reason she felt like a proud mother and could soon feel the tiniest of smile starting to spread across her face in absolutely joy.

"My little Whipper's going to have babies."

* * *

**A/N: RP-related owo The rest of it will be there for another time so you'll know who's the father. Not that some of you don't already know…**


	2. Drabble 2

**A/N: Happy to know my break through my writers block wasn't total crap xD A drabble requested by ArgentinaV. Also, I'm pretty sure this title doesn't count as a real word.**

* * *

**Theme: Secretiveness.**

**Title: Untopable **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: BravoxDax**

…

Stealthy as a cat, Dax moved as soundless and secretive as possible, scanning his surroundings carefully as he moved. The forest seemed to be quite peaceful this noon where the sun's rays seemed powerfully strong already and with no CoreTech members nearby. Which was perfect because that's just what he needed. He managed to slip unseen around a huge tree when his hand was caught and he found his back pressed against its surface with a smirking blond towering over him.

"Sure took your sweet time, Daxie."

The Lowlander felt his wide open eyes decrease in size and huffed irritated. "What the hell do you think when you suddenly text me all of a sudden and tell me to come out here? And besides, how could you be so damn sure that I came alone?"

"I wasn't. I like to take my chances. What's fun about life if you don't live it risky?"

"So these secret meetings is all a game to ya, is that it?" Dax narrowed his eyes in disapproval to which the blonde responded with a laugh.

"I did well on bringing you here, Daxie. You're so tense today," Bravo took his boyfriend's hand in his. "Come on, it's just around the corner."

"What is?" The Lowlander asked in confusion as he was lead through a piece of the forest until he came to a flat spot where a picnic box and a blanket were laid on the dry grass.

"Right. You brought lunch."

"Have a lil' imagination, will ya?" the blonde pouted playfully. "It's supposed to be romantic."

"I don't see no romance here beside your empty stomach, Storm Boy. Unless you want me to spoon-feed ya with grapes."

"That's cartoon-romance, but I'm totally up for it."

"No way in hell."

"God, Dax, you're so _cold_," the Elite huffed. "We should have a check if you're really a male, 'cause I'm starting to think that you're on your period today."

The dark-skinned boy crossed his arm and turned his head away a little. "You're only saying that 'cause you're always on top. Of course you'd think of me as a bloody sheila when you won't let me on top just fucking **once**."

"You have no reason to be so sulky about that," the blonde grinned. "'Cause I'm untopable."

"Man, that ain't even a word."

"It is so a word. It means that no one can top me. I'm undefeated in the bedroom," Bravo mockingly clapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Besides, have I ever told you how you're such an incredibly cute uke in bed?"

It only took about five seconds where The Storm Elite wasn't aware, when Dax skilfully pulled a piece of thin rope up from his pants pocket and had tied the blonde's hands together in a tight knot before he'd even reacted. He landed backwards on the soft grass, staring blankly at the Lowlander who was smiling ever so devilishly from above.

"I think you've complemented me way too much on that area, Storm Boy," he said seductively. "Maybe this will teach you how it's like to be an _uke_ for once."

* * *

**A/N: Uke Bravo is like owo Unimaginable! Untopable is so a word D:**


	3. Drabble 3

**A/N: Holy shitz, I have a new respect for Drag Queens xD They're able to act as men **_**and**_** women and they have the most fabulous dresses x3 New RP-related drabble.**

* * *

**Theme: Gratitude.**

**Title: Family.**

**Rating: T**

…

"Holy crag, I don't think I've seen anyone buy that much makeup. Like _ever_."

"Compared to how much you normally use, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Says the guy who buys fake boobs."

"Just shows which one of us who has the guts around here, doesn't it?"

Jinja elbowed him swiftly in the guts after that, muttering a low 'shut up'. The brunette and the redhead were inside a cosmetic store with only females inside, excluding the tall and currently slight grumpy elite. Their dark arguments that went from low whispers to half-loud hissing accomplished to make nearly every woman aware of their presence. A simple look at their direction would make it appear like two girls bickering, but if you looked closely you could make out the masculine features in the redheads appearance behind the layer of makeup and the wig of glossy red hair. Though, it was very concealing and very hard to tell.

That is, if the man-voice didn't give it all away.

"Couldn't you just, you know, put some of it back?"

"I wouldn't be buying it unless I needed it."

"Serves you right for having such a man-face."

"What a nasty comment that would've been if wasn't for the glaringly obvious fact that I was born a male, Smartass. Try again."

"You act like such a sassy little princess like you were born that way too, which I'm sure you were because I'm pretty sure your parents didn't teach you to act that way, Alpha."

The redhead looked her way and would've come up with something mean to say if it weren't for the old lady who stood behind them. She blankly stared at the cross-dresser who wasn't ashamed to give a dazzlingly fake smile and pick a tube of something from the shelves.

"I suppose you're in need of this?" he held the anti-wrinkle cream towards her and grimaced after studying her features. "Like, _really_ in need. You want me to get another?"

"Alphie!" Jinja hissed angrily and dragged him away which proved to be quite difficult with his heavy basket of articles. "You sure as hell need to tame that inner drama queen of yours before we go out in public again! That was so rude."

"Don't call me that," he took his arm back and adjusted his long woman coat. "I have a real name, you know."

"Your_ inner princess _doesn't," the brunette smirked. "I've been thinking about Angelica, Alison or maybe Anastasia. You know, something fabulous that fits _just_ right."

"For now, Alpha will do fine," the redhead replied and walked towards the line of costumers. "I'll go pay for my stuff and your tiny tube of _hand crème_ before your hands gets endangered by the cruelty that is dryness."

The brunette's cheeks reddened in anger and she replied rather loudly. "Try not to flirt with any handsome strangers on your way!" and then stormed out of the shop in a fit of mild rage. Her temper gradually cooled down when she exited the store and waited outside in the cold December weather. She saw families walking by; laughing and completely content with each other in their little happy time together. It made her feel alone in the cold like this with no one to accompany her and just as she opened her palms to breathe some warmth into them, a small gift wrapped in golden paper had landed unexpectedly. Jinja saw Alpha standing right beside her and felt completely surprised for not noticing him.

"W-what's this?" she asked and gestured to the present. The cross-dresser shrugged and looked away rather lamely with his hands full of cosmetics.

"They gave away a free gift for each tenth thing you bought. I thought you could need a little something about now."

Jinja opened it up slowly. It was two necklaces with two pendants that had two halves of a complete silver heart. She smiled warmly and put one of them on, then gently put one around the redhead's neck as well. He stared at her in question.

"Shouldn't you give this to Bren?"

"This was your gift to me, and I want to share it you. I'm sure my boyfriend has something else in store for me this month," she grinned with red cheeks of gratitude. "Thanks brother."

* * *

**A/N:Nuuuuuuuuuh owo I had to hold myself back from writing a one-shot or something xD I love me some sassy Alpha xDD**


	4. Drabble 4

**A/N: ;w; I haven't forgotten about my drabbles! I just had a lot of assignments, that's all! D:**

* * *

**Theme: Lust and desire.**

**Title: Seven Minutes of Heaven.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: AlphaxBravo**

…

In the little group of teens that were known as Strike Squad, a heavy tension seemed to lie upon all of them. To be exact, it was mostly laid upon a certain redheaded leader and his blonde companion. It couldn't help but be noticed when both of them were constantly yelling at one another for no reason whatsoever over breakfast or during training sessions. The other three teammates had accepted it as some kind of quarrel between them at first that they could work out by themselves, but now it had grown to a point where they believed it to be caused by something else.

Or that's what Kilo thought, to be exact.

He gathered the two smaller teens together and shared his opinion. "You know what I think is really wrong with them?"

"Enlighten us, Kilo."

"I think," he leaned in dramatically and whispered. "that this is they're messed up way of working out some sexual tension."

The Japanese Elite squeaked and clasped her hands onto her red cheeks in surprise; fangirlish thoughts developing in her mind already about her two male teammates. X-ray took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in mild surprise.

"And before you guys try to tell me wrong, I-."

"We're not going to," the geek cut him off. "To be honest, this sounds like a real good suggestion to their recent weird behaviour. I suppose you have a solution for them to make up?"

The dark-skinned male grinned mischievously. "Lil' man, it's like you read my mind."

The plan included to make their targets come to stay at the same spot; in this case an old broom closet. As soon as that happened, Kilo pushed both of them inside and locked the door with a loud laugh of triumph as he instantly heard the banging of the doors.

"You're not comin' out unless you kiss and make up! I'll see you two when that happens~."

The two males heard Kilo's footsteps fading out, indicating that he had left the room and soon found their attempts to break the door futile. The space around them was enough to move in the little closet and the blinding darkness helped heightening their other senses. Bravo let out a '_tch_' and found a wall to lean on whilst crossing his arms tightly. "Figures that Kilo would pull a fucking prank like this on us."

Alpha was quiet for a moment and looked away. "Try to imagine if he forgets to let us out."

"He can't do that! Fuck, I _need_ to get out."

"You sound pretty desperate."

"Not desperate enough to kiss you even if it means getting outta here."

The leader narrowed his eyes. "Like you're one to talk. I haven't seen you kiss any girl of late."

The darkness proved to conceal the growing smirk on the blonde's face greatly. "Nope. No girls."

Reaching out tenderly, Alpha felt his searching hand stumble across the warm and firm chest behind the blonde's white t-shirt; his palm feeling the thundering heartbeat that was equal with his own. A hand gently caught onto his wrist, pulling the owner of the hand closer towards him and despite the fact that everything was so dark; the redhead could feel the warm breath of his companion upon his sensitive skin.

"You seem pretty desperate enough, though..." he barely said in a whisper as a pair of soft lips brushed against his own.

"…yeah…" the other voice confirmed in a sultry tone of huskiness.

XXX

The dark-skinned Elite yawned lazily as he entered the main room where the broom closet with his friends was. He scratched his head and convinced himself that two hours wasn't enough to starve them to death. He really didn't mean to take that nap, but he was convinced that they'd be okay in there. His plans rarely failed him anyway. The Elite was about to let them out when he heard strange sounds coming from the room.

His mistake was to press his ear ever so subtly against the door.

"…_huff, huff, ah, hnng A-Alpha…oh, ah, __**ah**__…"_

Kilo was paralyzed at his current position and nearly let out squeak of surprise when he heard a loud '_ah!_' coming from inside the closet. He was ever so slowly backing away from the entire main room itself when a hand rested on his shoulder and he screamed like a girl.

"Chill," the geeky brunet said. "Oh, wow, you're blushing, Kilo. I told you to _knock_ before you enter Commandant Charlemagne's quarters-."

"I heard ya the first time you said it!" he snapped. "I-It wasn't that, though…damn, I think my ears are bleeding."

"Well, what'd you hear?"

"Trust me when I tell ya'd rather treasure your innocence and not know about it. Also, I don't ever wanna enter that closet ever again."

* * *

**A/N: Uke!Bravo owo For some reason this idea seemed a lot better in my head ;w; **


	5. Drabble 5

**A/N: owo No words of wisdom for today.**

* * *

**Theme: Surprise.**

**Title: Aftermath of Sex**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: AlphaxBravo**

…

"Where's Bravo?" Alpha asked some days later after the 'broom closet incident'. The team was gathered and ready to hunt Team CoreTech down for another battle. The four teens were missing their last member and very much in need of him.

"I don't know," X-ray shrugged neutrally. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen much of him lately."

"Me neither," their dark-skinned companion replied and the Japanese girl nodded in agreement. The leader frowned at hearing this.

"Well, now is a proper time to make his appearance; we can't fight CoreTech with only _four_ members of the squad present. I'll get him," he said and made his way through the Strike Squad as he exited the room. It didn't take long before he stood before the blonde's room, hand turning the doorknob and ever so slowly creaking the door open. His head slowly peeked out as well and scanned the surroundings, his eyes finally landing on the mop of blonde hair that was sticking out from underneath the fluffy covers on the only bed in the room. Alpha silently closed the door and tip-toed to the bed, awkwardly sitting on the end of the bed as he gazed at Bravo's sleeping form. That was until said male flung the covers off him half-way and squinted his sleepy eyes at the redhead.

"…Alpha..?" he asked with a groggy voice. "Ugh…go away."

"Good morning to you too, Bravo," the leader replied dryly. "How're you feeling?"

"Crappy with a capital-," the blonde stopped in mid-sentence, hand coming to rest on his abdomen. "-I think I'm gonna barf."

Alpha didn't even blink in those seconds it took to get the blonde Elite out of bed and rushing into the bathroom with a slam of the door. The next couple of gargling sounds made the leader cringe in pity and disgust and suddenly he felt awkward sitting there and doing nothing. He was up as soon as the door opened and supported Bravo when he came out, laying his hand gently upon the other's forehead.

"You're hot."

"Always," the blonde replied with lack of playfulness to which the redhead rolled his eyes at.

"Sit down; you're not going to be able to handle that ego of yours when being this sick."

Bravo didn't complain and was soon enough tucked into bed with a half-empty cup of cold water at his nightstand. The redhead proceeded to sit down on his previous spot and formally fold his hands.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde just groaned. "Dude, to be honest, I'm not sure. Last night the previous day, my stomach just started to feel…different. I can't really explain it, it just does. Ever since I've been feeling nauseated and sick like I'm having a cold, but it doesn't feel l that way. Do you get it?"

"Not really," the leader shook his head. Suddenly, Bravo's dark orbs widened in terror.

"Shit, what if it's some kind of sex-disease!"

Alpha felt like he needed to face-palm himself with a pillow. "It's not."

"How do you know about that? Fuck, we didn't even use a condom!"

"Bravo, I can assure you-."

"_Fuck,_ _I'm too young to die of herpes, or AIDS_-."

Completely beet red, Alpha growled. "Then, pull your fucking pants down so we can see if I gave you that!"

"Don't go there. _You will not go there."_

The two males looked back to see their three friends standing at the doorframe, each wearing a tiny blush of embarrassment. "Dudes, no more mental images; I wanna sleep at night again!" Kilo exclaimed angrily.

"I don't care!" Bravo continued, though, a red hue had taken place on his cheeks. "We're not clear on what's wrong with me and if it is herpes, then I swear to God Alpha-."

"To me, it sounds like pregnancy."

Complete silence had erupted from that sentence alone and all four males stared in pure astonishment at the dark-haired female. "What? I read one of those small brochures when we all had to take our shots at the doctor last month. There was this one about pregnancy and…well, it kind of sounded like you have the symptoms," the Japanese girl muttered in embarrassment, twirling nervously with her fingers.

Bravo's blush had increased greatly and so had Alpha's. "I'm a guy, I can't be pregnant!"

"Oh, does the other alternative sound better to you, Bravo?"

"No!" Bravo yelled in anger and sent a death-glare towards Kilo who was holding back some mocking giggles. "Fuck you; this is your entire fault either way!"

"Oi, I didn't tell you two to bang each other's brains out in the broom closet! Hell, dude, that was just _nasty_."

"How about both of you just go to the doctor and check?" the geek suggested. "For both diseases and the…other thing."

XXX

Half an hour later, the two males came out of the doctor's clinic, white horror painted on each head and both frozen to the spot, unable to take another step further towards their three waiting friends.

"Well?" the geeky male asked in anticipation and the two others braced themselves. The tall, blonde male uncertainly rested both hands on top of his stomach.

"I'm pregnant."

Three set of gasps were heard and suddenly the hallway was quiet.

Until:

"And sex-diseases?"

Two pairs of eyes ignited with flames and suddenly, Kilo regret he even asked.

* * *

**A/N: Fuck yeah. And if anyone doesn't know, I'm up for suggestions for drabbles :3**


End file.
